Alvin & Brittany: The Beginning
by theodorefan100
Summary: This is a story I've been planning to do for ILuvTheChipmunks for a while now and have FINALLY gotten to write it. Hope you like it!


Alvin and Brittany: The Begining

"She's more beautiful than the reddest rose," Alvin Seville thought to himself, laying in his bed. He turned to look at her, laying in the bed directly across the room from him, asleep. Brittany Miller, the girl of his dreams. It had been two weeks since he had rescued her and her sisters from the clutches of Ian Hawke, and yet it felt to him like it had been years.

Brittany didn't notice him, at least not the way he wanted her to. It had been two weeks, and she hadn't responded the way he'd hope to his advances. Like yesterday in the backyard, he had picked a dandelion for her, and when he gave it to her she just said "How sweet" and walked off with her sisters like it was nothing. His heart broke. No, it didn't break, it shattered into a million pieces and scattered across the Earth.

He cried that night, while the others slept. As he cried, he continued to think about her. He couldn't help it. She was the light in his darkness, and yet, she didn't even seem to notice that he existed. He didn't know how long he could go on without her being his. The more she failed to notice him, the more it made him want to disappear...

The next day...

Brittany sat out by the pool. Alvin had his guitar in hand, and approached her. He had a good feeling about this.

"Brittany?" he asked, feeling a tiny bit nervous.

"Yes?" Brittany replied, not realizing who was there, "Oh! Hi Alvin!" she said to him, her sweet voice like a melody more sweet than the compositions of Mozart or Beethoven.

"Um..." he began, "...I wrote this song and was wondering if you'd be willing to tell me what you thought of it?" he asked, hope in his voice. He had spent four days writing this song for her, and he wanted her to hear it.

"I can't right now Alvin," she replied, "Jeanette, Eleanor, Claire, and I are going shopping. I'm just waiting for her to get here so I can get the girls."

Alvins heart sunk.

Claires care pulled up, Brittany got up and got her sisters and they left. Alvin just sat there, stunned, hurt, confused, and most of all heartbroken. He couldn't believe that no matter what he did, he couldn't get Brittany to notice him.

He sat down with his guitar and started to sing the song, hoping that he could just sing it to her when she got home.

_I used to think the only person in the world was me_

_I used to be the biggest jerk that you'd ever see_

_Then I met this amazing girl she really changed my life_

_But no matter what I do or try she doesn't seem to care_

_It's like I'm living life without going anywhere_

_I love you Brittany_

_Why can't you see?_

_That you're the only girl, the only one for me?_

_I love you Brittany_

_Why can't you see?_

_That you're the only girl, the only one for me?_

Alvin stopped singing and started crying again when his father, David Seville, walked out into the backyard and saw his son crying by the pool.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Oh, it's you Dave. Uh, well, It's just that, I've fallen in love with Brittany but she doesn't respond to anything I do or say to her."

"Well Alvin, maybe you should try just telling her flat out," Dave suggested to his son.

"But, what if she doesn't love me?" Alvin replied with fear and apprehension in his voice.

"Then you'll at least know how she feels," was all Dave could really say to his son.

Later that night...

Brittany was sitting in the bedroom on her bed, reading a fashion magazine, when Alvin walked in. No one else was around, so Alvin decided to try Dave's advice.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked, trying to get her attention.

"Hm?" she replied, paying more attention to her magazine than to anything else.

"Brittany, I just wanted to say that I-I l-l-love y-you," Alvin choked out.

"What? Did you say something?" Brittany asked, looking up from her magazine and noticing Alvin sitting there.

"Yeah uh, I said that I just wanted you to know that I uh, I love, you," Alvin said, nervous.

"You. Love. Me?" Brittany asked with wondering eyes as she stared at Alvin.

"Uh, yeah," said Alvin with a chuckle, "Pretty dumb huh?"

"Alvin that's not dumb at all," Brittany said, "I love you too."

"You. Love. Me. Too?" Alvin replied, shocked, "But, all those times I've made those advances I made towards you you seemed to ignore."

"Oh I thought you were just trying to make me feel at home," she replied, giggling, "I didn't think you felt the same way about me."

Alvin hopped up on the bed and did something he'd never done before in his entire life. Alvin leaned in and kissed Brittany. Brittany gasped, then began to kiss him back. A minute later, Alvin pulled away from her and said, "What do you think now?"

"I think that you're the greatest guy a girl could ever ask for," Brittany replied.

She leaned back in and kissed him again.


End file.
